The invention relates generally to analysis of geologic formations in furtherance of exploitation of hydrocarbon reservoirs present therein. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wireless communication circuit suited for use in analysis of geologic formations.
Geologic formations defining a reservoir for the accumulation of hydrocarbons in the sub-surface of the earth contain a network of interconnected paths in which fluids are disposed that ingress or egress from the reservoir. To determine the nature and behavior of the fluids in the aforementioned network, knowledge of the geologic formation is desired, such as, reservoir pressure and the permeability of the reservoir rock. Present day operations analyze these characteristics either through wireline logging via a “formation tester” tool or through drill stem tests. Both types of tests are suitable for use with “open-hole” or “cased-hole” applications. However, these tests do not afford real-time data acquisition, because it is required to perform the tests once the drilling equipment has been removed from the hole, referred to as a trip.
A trip typically involves removing the drill string from the well bore, running a formation tester into the well bore to acquire the formation data, and, after retrieving the formation tester, running the drill string back into the well bore for further drilling. As is evident “tripping the well” reduces throughput and, as such, is typically avoided. As a result, data acquisition usually occurs when it is convenient, e.g., during a drill bit change, or when the drill string is being removed for some other drilling unrelated reason, or when data acquisition is sufficiently important to justify a supplemental trip.
Obtaining reservoir formation data on a “real time” basis is desired and beneficial. As a result, there has been prior art attempts to acquire various formation data from a sub-surface zone of interest while the drill string is present within the well bore. One prior art attempt is disclosed by Ciglenec et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,534, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Ciglenec et al. disclose a remote sensor containing sensor instrumentation and associated electronics that is ballistically deployed into a formation. The electronics contained in the remote sensor facilitate data transfers between the sensor and an adjacent collar that is rotating. To that end, the electronics allow determining the desired spatial orientation between the collar and the sensor before data communication occurs.
A need exists, therefore, to provide electronics suitable for use in wireless communication circuits deployed in geologic formations.